


The King and his LionHeart

by GEEXAO



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Arranged Marriage, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gang Violence, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Oikawa Tooru, References to Drugs, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEEXAO/pseuds/GEEXAO
Summary: There are 3 main Yakuza groups in Miyagi-Ken -- Aoba, Sei and Karasuno. These groups have been fighting over this area for territory for almost a decade. The fallen power house known as Karasuno, the one that used to reign over Miyagi-- longer than the other factions, had a huge falling out, the past 5 years, giving way for Aoba and Sei to gain a reputation, but recently the Crow's den started gaining more influence over the region because of the new head of the family, 18th generation boss, Daichi Sawamura.This makes the 7th generation Oyabun, Nobuteru Irihata, nervous for his house's future. hence he came up with the idea of joining the main house, Aoba and the branch family, Sei together. Making the ultimate powerhouse that would have a chance to stand head to head with Karasuno.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! its been a hot minute since i wrote another fanfiction. Ive just been itching to start this for a while now but i wasn't really sure. Please let me know what you think!!
> 
> Also ill be adding more tags as the series progressess! maybe ill add in Karasuno or other team/house's POV too♡♡♡

There are 3 main Yakuza groups in Miyagi-Ken -- Aoba, Sei and Karasuno. These groups have been fighting over this area for territory for almost a decade. The fallen power house known as Karasuno, the one that used to reign over Miyagi-- longer than the other factions, had a huge falling out, the past 5 years, giving way for Aoba and Sei to gain a reputation, but recently the Crow's den started gaining more influence over the region because of the new head of the family, 18th generation boss, Daichi Sawamura.

This makes the 7th generation Oyabun, Nobuteru Irihata, nervous for his house's future. hence he came up with the idea of joining the main house, Aoba and the branch family, Sei together. Making the ultimate powerhouse that would have a chance to stand head to head against Karasuno, the problem is;  
The next in line Kumicho, Oikawa Tooru is disliked by the branch family due to his sudden rise in status.

Even though his talents and keen eye are highly sought after, he is still being discriminated for his age, blaming it all in luck and the connections he might've had to pull those strings. The current head however cannot give the position of power to someone from the branch family for they would be breaking traditions and customs, and god forbid the other families hear the news that Aoba would stoop so low, having a young head from the main house is better than getting an Alpha from the lower status household. The only thing he could offer is to make the branch's chosen head, is to appoint him into a Wakagashira (second in command) to Oikawa.

______

Iwaizumi Hajime, read the invitation letter; a handwritten note inviting him and his most trusted men for an unofficial meeting with his new future boss. He crinkled the note with his balled up fists contemplating if all this trouble would be worth it in the end. He doesnt really mind being a right hand man but he just could not stand the fact that he has to swear loyalty to *that*. He sighs, massaging his temples, pushing down the forming headache from stress and lack of sleep.

He has only met the rumored Oikawa twice in his 27 years of existence, and he cant exactly say those encounters gave him a good impression about the soon-to-be head.

The first time was Junior year highschool, they were both 17, he was accompanying the former branch head, Sadayuki Mizoguchi for what seems to be a 3 hour meeting about Tokyo sect's recent conflict with one another. He was uncomfortable with the American suit he was forced to wear to look more formal. In the crowded tatami room, sitting in seiza across from him is the brunette. Perched perfectly, smiling and nodding along the adults, but his smirk not really reaching his eyes. His irises are in a deep state of focus. Taking in the details of how the Tokyo incident unfolds, offering some comments and suggestions, the adults treating him as if his opinions are a huge revelation. He notices Iwaizumi staring at him, mouth slightly agape from fascination on how he could conversate with the older house heads as if they were the same age. Oikawa offers him a small smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners, Iwaizumi has never felt so unsettled his entire life. As if he's being speculated and put under a microscope and stripped naked, if his eyes are daggers, Iwaizumi isnt sure if he would come out unscathed, alive even. He broke eye contact and tried to focus on the pain he feels on his knees being bended in a weird position for such a long period of time, barely paying attention on all the information being laid down in front of him.

The second time they crossed paths was 2 years ago, when the 7th got sick and everyone was called into his chambers to discuss the future they would want to achieve before or after he passes. Iwaizumi's eyes quickly found Oikawa amidst the sea of people litering the room. He was poised elegantly despite the current mood of the topic, wearing the usual fake smile. Iwaizumi was unnerved by how calculated and mechanical the taller man moved, they briefly made eye contact but Iwaizumi is the first one to turn away. He doesn't know what it is about Oikawa Tooru that made his stomach turn sour, he decides it's the pompous air surrounding him. It's as if he's always looking down at people despite who he is interacting with, the peer pressure of his stong gaze and scrutiny laced between the deep dark layers of his sweet words. Or maybe its because of his strong pheromones, "An Alpha thru and thru." Iwaizumi thought at the back of his head.

This will be the third and most recent time he will be in the presence of the aforementioned pompous bastard.

Today is the disbanding of the branch family in favor of joining the two houses together. Iwaizumi had been appointed as head of the family in place of Mizoguchi-san. Everyone placed their bets on him, being one of the top alphas in the branch helped cement their trust along with his physical abilities, his mental resillience and brains. Now that the decision for the union had been passed, there is only one problem-- the members from his sect did not approve of the new heir, hence the third time he will be meeting Oikawa Tooru.

He wanted to be as comfortable as possible today, he wore his traditional kimono. The one's he wears for sake exchange and for meeting important clients, Iwaizumi needed something he could breathe properly with, so much better than an itchy American suit. 

The limo arrived in front of their lot, everyone quiet throughout the whole car ride towards the main house, he's bracing himself for the encounter, trying to swallow his pride so he doesn't make a bad impression in front of his soon-to-be new family. He's also trying to uphold a good name and a good image for his current one. He sighs again, earning concerned looks from his peers.

They had arrived 15 minutes earlier in the manor, a servant in traditional clothes greeting them at the entrance. The main meeting room is in the heart of the house, they had to thread thru the garden, passing by the ginko trees and the stray leaves that littered the pathway,

He has heard a lot of rumors surrounding Oikawa Tooru-- how he's one of the youngest Wakagashira that's ever been appointed without having previous Yakuza connections. About how he suddenly became the 7th's adopted son, his previous family background unknown. The recently retired boss did not marry nor have illegitimate kids, so when everyone heard he is going to pass succession to his brat of an adopted son. The branch family was not happy so to say, they gave succession to Iwaizumi so he could go head to head with the new main house head, to see the gap, to see how big a mistake the previous boss is making with this decision. 

He tries not to think too hard about it, instead he focuses on the camelias and the wisterias that surround the property, how well kept the small pond in the middle of the garden is. If he ends up living in the main house, he doesnt mind escaping here and basking in the warm sun, away from all the drama that the whole Aoba-Sei is trying to go around on.

They finally arrive at the main room, the floor boards start creaking as they thread thru the corridors, the lady opened the door and showed them in, gesturing with his palms where they should sit, "Ill bring you something to drink and snack on while waiting for Waka-san" she bowed then exited the room.

A few ticks later, once the whole crew settled in the room, drinks and snacks in hand. Iwaizumi is just staring outside, watching the leaves sway with the wind, "I have to serve his every whim huh? I'll just be a right hand man after all that work." he shakes his head. Kindaichi placing a hand on his shoulder. "Boss, you know that everyone in branch trusts your judgement right? If you say we can't work with Main because how shitty the new boss is, you know that we'll all drop him like a hot potato right?"

He sighs, "Kindaichi, thats not how it works" trying to give his subordinate a reassuring smile but all he could manage is a tired smirk. "My opinion matters as much as his do. If people are still at his side, at his aide. He can't be 100% bad right? We just have to believe in him. He might have questionable beginnings but what matters is how he is now right?" he says, more to himself than his subordinates. They just look at him and nod.

He strung along his most trusted men to be witnesses to this train wreck thats about to unfold before their very eyes.  
Another sigh escaped his lips, feeling suddenly parched. They sat in the tatami room, waiting for their host's arrival. A strong smell wafted around the room, making everyone uncomfortable; Yahaba and Watari are shifting around their seats, Kyotani started adjusting his kimono's neck piece and covering his nose. Hell! even Kindaichi who's a beta started gulping hard next to him. 

His presence is announced via the strong scent he's purposely releasing around the vicinity even before the shoji doors even slide open, he could only predict the disaster thats about to walk in, a 6 foot tall menace named Oikawa Tooru. "Yohoo~ Thank you so much for waiting!" the taller man chirped, making his way towards the helm of the table, followed by his subordinates that are eyeing everybody else in the room, smirking and nodding as they go. The brunette tucked his kimono between his long legs, finding an easier way to sit properly as he settled directly in front of Iwaizumi at the opposite end of the table.

They locked eyes for what seems like an eternity, Oikawa is the first one to break the silence "Im not going to beat around the bush, we already know why we're all here." he smirks, tilting his head to the side as if mocking those he was talking to. Iwaizumi has never wanted to punch the lights off of that pretty face of his so bad. "--You've made quite a name for yourself Iwa-chan," Iwaizumi narrows his eyes on the nickname. "...considering you only came from Sei." Kyotani shifted in his seat and Iwaizumi raised his hand to stop him from doing anything stupid. Fighting Oikawa would only prove his insults right.

"Oy," he started. Earning an amused look from the main family members and a geniune smirk from the sly bastard "You know I only do what I think is best for this family and this region. Also, with making a name for oneself, I could say the same to you." baring his fangs as he stares the brunette down, wondering if he said the wrong thing, then he is as surprised as the others who are now looking at the man, laughing, "Heh~ I knew Iwa-chan is a capable man but i didn't know he also has a soft spot." waving his hands in the air, looking very arrogant. "I thought you were just a gorilla-- all muscle and no tact." 

Kyotani stood up in his spot almost immediately, getting pissed off more than Iwaizumi who just got insulted. Oikawa stared him down, "Ara ara~ violence is not good here. We're already dealing with a lot outside no?" his eyes crinkled, his voice saccharine but poisonous. "Why don't you sit back down Mad dog-chan?"

Kyotani's expression twisted in pain as he smelled the pheromones coming out from the man opposite to their table. He curled up on the floor and wanted to puke, everyone is visibly getting uneasy with the atmosphere in the room. Oikawa kept staring him down as if he was lint that got stuck between his clothes.

Iwaizumi stood up and strode towards the other end, surprising everyone including the douche in question. It gave Oikawa little time to react until he was face to face with Iwaizumi. They stared for what felt like an eternity and Iwaizumi has never seen anyone as beautiful and captivating as this asshole, Oikawa petrified by the sudden closeness. His eyes are wide and devoid of the fake expression Iwaizumi had seen from their previous encounters. He parted his lips and "STOP IT ASSKAWA" he yelled at the top of his lungs slapping Oikawa at the back of his head.

Earning a gasp from everyone at the table, the initial shock left everyone still.  
A thousand thoughts run around Iwaizumi's head, how he has disgraced his family, how disappointed Mizoguchi-san will be because of his behavior. No matter how much of a bastard Oikawa is he shouldn't have hit his new boss. His hand, the one he hit the brunette with is throbbing equally as hard as is head now, it was silent, the room was still, nobody was talking, until two of Oikawa's men started breaking out in a laughing fit. The elicited giggles seem to break his trance as a blush broke from the pompous king's face down to his neck,

"MAKKI! MATSUN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" Oikawa whined.

Makki and Matsun, who Iwaizumi assume. Come towards him and placed their hands on his broad shoulder, ignoring the whiny protests of the newly appointed boss, "I like you!" exclaimed the one with the bored expression, "You'll definitely make our family even stronger!"

"He could finally be the one to straighten out or boss" The smaller man sitting behind Oikawa whispered, "Not you too Kunimi!"

"I will never agree to him being my right hand man!" Oikawa pointed an accusatory finger at Iwaizumi.

"You mean your handler?" said the salmon- haired one of the duo. 

"Or your husband?" chidded the other.

Iwaizumi blinked one too many times before it registered, the throbbing in his head from this morning back in full swing. The reality of the full situation in front of him like a huge pill waiting to be swallowed dry. 

"Is this what the old man meant by union?"

He didn't have to wait for an answer. He saw it in Oikawa's face.


	2. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possesive is a word your men would associate you with, next to ambitious and poisonous. You can't blame them for not understanding how its a matter of pride to not lose what you had built your entire lifetime to just someone.
> 
> Nobody looks down on you. Nobody should dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7th generation Aoba boss, Nobuteru Irihata was given word by Sadayuki Mizoguchi that he would hand over his best man to the main house along with disbanding the branch family in favour of Oikawa Tooru, reigning as the new 8th generation head.
> 
> Iwaizumi the new Wakagashira is faced with the fact that he has to follow the lead of this pompous jerk for the rest of his life, is it worth the risk?

3:05pm  
1 Hour Ago

How did we get here? Oikawa wonders, his eyes shifting focus from one corner of the room to the other, trying his hardest not to move while both his arms spread out his sides. 

He looks down on the intricate mess that's called a Kimono fitting, his handmaid, Miyu-san pinning the fabrics in place and adjusting every surface.

"This is so pointless, Makki~" he whines.  
"You're meeting Sei's head, the least you could do is be decent." the salmon-haired individual pointed out non-chalantly, too focused on his magazine to even look up at Oikawa, used to his childish antics by now, "Besides, they are more into traditional things than the main house is," he flicked his wrist.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, traditional clothing is so hard to put on, he needs help trying to get all the layers to stick to his body but it always end up getting bunched around his waist. Once he officially becomes head of house, he will definitely implement wearing more Western style clothes. The suits fit him better and makes him look more professional, his posture more refined in the constricting fabric. Compared to lose Japanese kimonos that make him appear more laid back than he already is.

If Oikawa Tooru is given the chance, he would give everything he has to look intimidating. He would pay top money just to see everyone crawl in his presence. As soon as he enters the room, he would much prefer it if everyone looked uncomfortable, squeamish-- wouldn't be able to hold his gaze for more than a second, until they're a babbling mess beneath his fingertips. Then he would probably be legitimately happy for once.

See, the problem with an orphan adopted by a Yakuza boss is; you have nothing to offer but your poor pathetic self. You are nothing. you start from zero-- fighting tooth and nail for what you own, what you're becoming. Constantly proving your worth to these pests whom only got to where they are because of money, their family status or their connection to other sects.  
But since you started from nothing, you hold things differently, you hold onto them until your nails dig your skin, until you draw blood from keeping it from slipping through your fingers.

Possesive is a word your men would associate you with, next to ambitious and poisonous. You can't blame them for not understanding how its a matter of pride to not lose what you had built your entire lifetime to just someone.

Outsiders assume you got to where you are because the 7th took pity and adopted you to be the next heir but in reality, you struggled just as much as the other Shateis and Kyodais. Whatever position youre in right now you are a hundred percent sure you earned it. And you cant let anyone-- even your own father tell you how much your worth is.

Even if said father is trying to make you have a "brotherhood union" with the head honcho from branch.

Hanamaki raises a brow, "Scary expression you got there boss,"  
Oikawa bobs his head to the side, "I've been trying to avoid being treated like a piece of shit because Im an orphaned omega but here we are~" he says in a sing song voice venom laced with every word.

"Idiot. You know that's not the case right? No one knows aside from the Main family's high ranked men about your second gender." Hanamaki stated as a matter of fact.

This whole thing is ridiculous and he's the butt of the joke. He shook his head in disbelief, "How are you so sure that there's no informant that released that information to the other sects already? No insiders trying to extort my weakness?" he hissed, sounding whinier every second.

"Like before..." he trails off.

"No one in the family cares if you're leading the family even as an Omega, it's all in your head, if they cared so much about that more than your abilities, you wouldn't even be standing here right now, Tooru" he only heard Makki mention his name on few occassions. And its those rare ones where he drops the silly older brother act and talks to him like a bonafide gun man.

"Besides, if Iwaizumi-san is here today doesn't that mean he already agrees? We have the same goal anyway. So we should just get along with him and the Sei family."

Oikawa hums absent mindedly, his thoughts circle around the man he'd only met twice. How envious he is of his presence. How easily he could make the room heavier with every step, his Alpha genes paired up with his eternally grumpy face is definitely a force to be reckoned with, whether Iwaizumi is aware of it or not-- which only pisses Oikawa more.

"Anyway, if the union works in our favor and you gain his trust and loyalty we could easily manipulate the branch into your bidding." Makki hums, his statement making the taller man smirk in amusement. 

They say you're trash but what they don't realize is birds with the same feathers always tend to flock together.

You are Oikawa Tooru, and you refuse to bow down to anyone.

_______  
4:18pm  
Present time

It took Miyu-san a longer time to wrap your tall gangly body, you kept moving around. All your subordinates have already arrived and are waiting outside the room for you to finish, 

Hanamaki joined by Matsukawa, chatting about the new Sendai shopping mall they'll be marking this week for a stake out. 

Kunimi, your appointed Shateigashira (Second Lieutenant) talking to your lawyers about legal advice for the sting operation.

Sendai is pretty quiet, not a lot of syndicates and drug related crimes but these assholes from the Shibuya keep escaping here or to Hokkaido to mule in drugs, hence you're stuck to clean up their act and keep them away from your territory.

"There, all done," Miyu-san pats your back and straightens out the Obi one more time. "Thank you" you said after giving her a genuine smile. She bows down and takes her leave.

"That took so long." Matsukawa sighs, straightening his kimono as he stands up, "Now, let's meet your future prospect. Shall we?"

The walk to the main room is relatively quiet. Kunimi finishing his call. Mattsun and Makki whispering to each other behind you.

Two rooms away and you can already smell his pheromones, faint but calm. Not like the first two times you've met him where its heavy and musky. If there's one thing you're known for, its being petty. You don't want to be outstaged and looked down on, you have to make a strong first impression right?

Your downright bratty attitude is enough to fuel you up and make you release your own scent. Making sure everyone knows who the most important person is in this house. 

"You're so extra." you hear Kunimi complain behind you, aware of your pettiness. The three men trailing behind you completely unaffected by your scent.

The servants leading the way however, covered their noses and continue to slide the shogi doors upon your entrance. There you see glance at the Sei family members. Pinpointing Iwaizumi almost immediately, "Yohoo~ Thank you so much for waiting!" You earn a glare from him, you take a few strides to the head of the table and tuck yourself in as you sit down. Mattsun and Makki taking their places on either of your side and Kunimi sitting behind you.

You are face to face with the head boss from Sei, seeing Iwaizumi Hajime working up a sweat from trying to control his anger, facial features twisted in irritation-- stirs something from deep within you. You find him magnetizing if not a little too brutish.

Maybe he will finally make your life more interesting, maybe he will be your match. As much as you hate relying on someone, you need him just as much as he needs you.

"Im not going to beat around the bush, we already know why we're all here." You start, cocking your head to the side, seeing the irritation in his eyes ignite. "You've made quite a name for yourself, Iwa-chan." he flinches at the nickname, "...considering you only came from Sei."

You are very aware of how good you are, rubbing people the wrong way, bringing out the worst in them, exposing their true nature almost instantly. He is exactly how they describe him; patient, confident and almost as stubborn as you.

You watch him, raise a strong tanned arm to stop his subordinate from attacking you, not breaking the eye contact as he speaks. "Oy," his voice thick and heavy, something mischevous stirs in pits of your consciousness as you hear him speak earnestly, "You know I only do what I think is best for this family and this region." He pauses, looking at you with challenge in his eyes, "Also, with making a name for oneself, I could say the same to you." Iwaizumi states, baring his teeth at you, trying hard not to look like he's about to tear you a new one.

You shiver from the intensity of his gaze, the very thought of someone being able to stand the same ground as you feels exhilirating. You break out into laughter, amused by how serious this man is, "Heh~ I knew Iwa-chan is a capable man but i didn't know he also has a soft spot." You flick your wrist, trying to provoke him more. "I thought you were just a gorilla-- all muscle and no tact."

The hot headed subordinate from earlier stood up at the insult directed at Iwaizumi. Pure rage circling his vision, you point your gaze at him. Staring him down, making him submit. You had to deal with a bunch of men like this before, insulting you, looking at you with disgust in their eyes. But they don't know how the tables have turned, you continue releasing your scent. Making him collapse on the floor, coiling and coughing against himself.

You feel as if his life is at your mercy, damn Alphas. You see the other Sei members clenching their fists as they watch in frustration. One wrong move and this whole agreement is off.

You hear sudden footsteps towards you, you didnt have enough reaction time to comprehend the menace that you're faced with.  
You're met with these intense green eyes, focusing on you with an unknown emotion. You are frozen in place, you see Iwaizumi part his lips and you flinch. His loud voice booming in the room and snapping you back to reality.

"STOP IT ASSKAWA!" you feel the palm of his hand connect to the back of your head. No one has hit you since you came in Aoba.

Everyone was stunned shut, no one knows how to react to what just happened, least of all Iwaizumi. You look at his expression shift to a million different ones in a span of a second, regret of hitting you dawning on his face. 

Suddenly the high tension was cut by the abrupt laughter you hear on either of your sides, your mouth still agape as the realization dawn upon you. You feel the heat creeping down your spine as you try to fight off an embarassed blush, "MAKKI, MATTSUN, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" you yelled, sounding brattier than you intended.

You see Mattsun wiping off a tear as him and Makki bring their palms on Iwaizumi's back. Giving him a reasurring pat, "I like you!" Mattsun beaming at his side, admiring him as you roll your eyes. "You'll definitely make our family even stronger!"

Unreal.

Then you hear a chuckle from behind you, "He could finally be the one to straighten out our boss." exclaimed Kunimi, far too amused by how everything is unfolding. "Not you too!" you groan, whipping your head back and pointing an accusatory finger towards the man standing in front of you.

"I will never agree to him being my right hand man!"

"You mean your handler?" Makki croaked.

"Or your husband?" Mattsun chidded.

Your eyes never leave Iwaizumi's as you see him have a small mental breakdown in front of you, blinking his eyes one too many times as if he's experiencing a short circuit. "Is that what the old man meant by "union?" he barks, the anger in his voice slowly turning soft.

You gave him a look that neither denied not confirmed his suspicions.

He shakes his head, rubbing his temples. "We're leaving."  
Iwaizumi flicks his head sharply to his side, signaling his men to stand up and leave. They were about to step out of the room when the doors abruptly opened revealing a gray-haired gentlemen clad in a dark suit and an orange tie, holding a thick stack of folders and binders.

He smiled gently at Iwaizumi offering his hand for a handshake, "I'm assuming you're the newly appointed Wakagashira? I'm Sugawara Koushi-- just call me Suga. I'm Aoba-joh's Shingiin (law advisor)." Iwaizumi absentmindedly shakes his hand, too confused on how fast things are happening. Suga hums, looking around the room and examining the grim faces and high tension coating the small space. "Why don't you sit down?" he suggests in a gentle voice, "I have news from our Tokyo peers."

Sugawara Koushi is Miyagi prefecture's top legal advisor, he's basically the one that smooths out the communication between the stubborn gangs reigning the region. He's the middle man that goes between Karasuno, Aoba and Shiratorizawa until the swans decide to drop him for reasons we have yet to uncover. Hence, began the suspicion that Shiratorizawa might be running something sinister. An easy way to describe this legal advisor is, he has the face of an angel; soft delicate features that are so easy to open up to and trust, but one can't be so certain because after all, he is working with hardened criminals and syndicates. A wolf in sheep's clothing indeed. Everyone trusts his sunny disposition and sharp mind to find a loophole in the system and get you out in a pinch. His calm demeanor is what made him the perfect middle man for the three big houses in Miyagi. Sugawara tells you enough but not too much. Thus earning the faiths of each house head

"I have news from Kenma-san--" he looks at Iwaizumi's direction, offering more information "he's Nekoma's Shigiin. They found leads regarding the illegal distribution of drugs-- tracing from Hyogo prefecture to Hokkaido. He believes this is bigger than we anticipated and he suspects that it's also related to the recent missing persons' cases in Tokyo. The Fukurodani group reportedly spotted a few of the missing persons in question exiting an unmarked vehicle in Sendai-- Shiratorizawa's territory." he summarizes. Oikawa looks indifferently, as if he's listening to the weather forecast.

Iwaizumi gulps, maybe he underestimated this guy's resolve. His facial features harden, listening to Suga relay important information in a hushed tone. "Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san wanted to talk to you guys in person as soon as possible to commence a plan of action in order to stop these guys from completely tarnishing the reputation Miyagi and Tokyo carefully built. After all, they're also harming innocent people's lives. Iwaizumi sighs, "How soon do we have to be there?" Suga just claps his palms together, "Glad you're on track Iwaizumi-san!" he dug through his folders, fishing out a piece of note with a series of numbers scribbled on it. "The less people go, the easier it is to get away from those who would potentially tail you."

Oikawa looks at Hanamaki and Matsukawa who shrug their shoulders, "Meaning," Suga continues, "Only the family heads are allowed to go."  
Iwaizumi examines his subordinates' worried faces, he gives them a reassuring smile, this is far from any dangerous missions he's been on. It's his official meeting with the Tokyo region's house heads as a first lieutenant. He looked back and saw Oikawa's jaw tighten, his eyebrows pulling in the middle. Suga gave him a worried look, "The crow's 18th would be there with his next-in-line-Wakagashira, so be ready and try not to cause too much of a scene like last time Oikawa-san." The mechanical movements are back on the brunette's features, masking whatever nasty expression he was wearing earlier. "Ofcourse Suga-chan! That was a long time ago, I don't give a rat's ass right now." he smiles.

Iwaizumi noticed the bitter expression Oikawa had for a split second before the disgusting saccharine smile was back on his face, Iwaizumi had to look away, his stomach doing flips, the sourness coming back, the headache more profound this time. He gave his subordinates a soft look. "It will be fine" he said, more of an assurance to himself than to his men.

They didn't have enough time to change out of the formal kimono, they had to rush out to the house's front gates. Matsukawa is already inside the black Mercedes-Benz S Class, Hanamaki appearing behind Oikawa, opening the door for him. He makes eye contact with Iwaizumi and offers him a lopsided grin, "Don't worry Waka, we made sure that your subordinates are settled and welcomed properly inside the main house before we leave." Iwaizumi nods, hoping the look on his face is enough to convey how thankful he is for the small gesture. 

Oikawa sat silently next to him, windows rolled down as he stared outside the road, hand propped up on his cheek. Looking more of a bored child than a dignified yakuza boss. "If you keep staring, I'm going to start charging Iwa-chan~" he hums, earning a surprised gasp from Iwaizumi, "I wasn't, you dumbass. Don't flatter yourself." he coughs, running a frustrated hand over his hair. He makes eye contact with Matsukawa in the rear view mirror. "So tell me about these guys we're meeting." he asked stiffly, still unsure on how to address his new peers. He notices both of the men in the front smirk in amusement and looks back at the brunette that's been sulking since they stepped foot out of the manor.  
"You should ask Oyabun, he knows more about them than us. They've all had sakazuki with each other afterall."

Iwaizumi raises an intrigued eyebrow, this is information the branch family hasn't heard of. Them disbanding and joining the main family sounds like a very good call, now that he's seen how big an influence this bratty man has over them. The car ride from Sendai to Tokyo takes about half an hour but since the duo announced that they're taking an off-road secret route to keep possible pursuers from following them it'll take longer than usual. He was planning on sleeping the whole car ride but opted for a chat with his new boss. 

He's going to serve this man his whole life, they haven't exchanged sake cups yet, they haven't done the ritual-- not until he deems Oikawa Tooru deserving his wholehearted devotion and loyalty. Oikawa shifts from his seat, straightening his robe. "I'm friends with Tetsu-chan and Bokkun for as long as I've been adopted into the family." he looks ahead as if pulling a buried memory, "Irihata-san was invited to Tokyo for Hanami by the former Nekoma and Fukurodani head's this one summer, him and his closest subordinates went there and he took me with him at the banquet." He smiles to himself, "They are the only children in that gathering, we didn't get along well at first but during our stay..." he pauses, pursing his lips in a tight line, "Then we all got kidnapped by some newbies in Johzenji, I guess they were trying to move up ranks without realizing who the people in the banquet were. They took us to a warehouse hidden in the middle of Tokyo, it took our families about 4 hours to locate us," a chuckle escapes his mouth, Iwaizumi watches him with a cocked eyebrow, "My dad was so furious he made them dogeza, Nekomata-san looks like a soft old man, but damn did he get so much black mail material in those 4 hours we were missing, Bokuto's dad made sure their asses pay for traumatizing 8 year olds but I think what he did to them gave us more trauma than the punks that kidnapped us." he covers his face laughing, "I've known them since, It's only natural that we strengthen our bonds thru sakazuki when we become adults that control our own families..." he trails off, sighing.

Iwaizumi nods, he heard about this story from Mizoguchi-san briefly, he remembers fragments of that day. They were in dojo training when his mentor received a very irritated call from Irihata-san. He learns more about Oikawa throughout the car ride, how he sometimes goes to Tokyo to help with the more complicated stake outs that's been happening the past few months, describing the state of the people they rescued during the bust-ins. He learns that it's a type of drug that's being passed around to induce your heat and make one's pheromones go haywire. If this is the work of the groups in question then they might be dealing with someone more dark and deadly.

"The people we rescued, their family's are either famous tycoons or influential personnels, in short, people with money." he concludes, "I mean it makes sense, if it's a drug that affects your heat and pheromones they would be hella expensive to afford. That was the algorithm for the past year, but this is different. As Suga said, they started using mules and people who are untraceable, only proving that they're brewing something more dangerous if they needed disposable people like this." 

They stopped at a dainty house, surrounded by big maroon gates. Rock statues of large cats with two tails adorning the entry way on either side of the pavilion. "We're here," announced Hanamaki, parking the car in the side of the house that leads to a guarded entry way, the path adorned by a wall of bamboo plants. They step out of the car, he stretches, a little sore from the hour long car ride, he hears an electrical whir, he looks up to see a couple of CCTV cameras littering the walls of the house, strategically blending in with the paint of the exterior.

"You can wait in the car, Makki, Mattsun." Oikawa looked at both men, they just shrugged their shoulders and opened the car windows and turned off the engine. "You have your phone with you boss, just let us know if we end up staying here again like last time." Matsukawa smirks, giving Oikawa a knowing look, the brunette just rolls his eyes at the statement, "This is business it isn't like last time." he defends.

Hanamaki catches Iwaizumi's confused look and gives him a simple explanation, "They all tend to get side tracked when they're all together. Childhood friends and all."  
Matsukawa nudges Hanamaki's side, "Well, maybe Oikawa-san would be more serious now that Iwaizumi-san is with him now." he snickers, "HEY! I'M ALWAYS SERIOUS!"  
"Seriously annoying." they said simultaneously, earning a squawk from the taller man, "Heathens, remember who's in charge now." he warns but the two men seem unfazed by his antics. He sighs, "Plus, Karasuno's 18th is here together with that traitor so I doubt it'll take that long." he whispers to himself aloud, Iwaizumi catching the annoyance in his voice. Suga had briefly mentioned them during the quick run down in the main house but Iwaizumi wonders why a bitter expression always appears in Oikawa's face when the crows are mentioned. 

Is it the turf war that's been happening in Miyagi?. The sects agreed to take each corner of the city so we could guard it properly and so far the only ones that are going against that rule is Shiratorizawa.

He looks at Iwaizumi, motioning him to go with him. He straightens his obi and starts walking next to Oikawa, wondering what kind of people are in charge of Tokyo are.  
There isn't a house servant to welcome them into the house, Oikawa expertly walks on the wooden floor boards, he confidently strides towards the end of the corridor, picking the second to the last room on the left. He's been here way too many times to know which room their company would be in. He pushes the door open to the side revealing a handful of people that are chattering in a soft voice, Oikawa raises an eyebrow to the one sitting at the helm of the table. A lean man, sporting a crooked grin on his chiseled face. His hair flying in weird directions but perfectly framing this face. Next to him is a smaller man, typing away at his computer, he looked up and acknowledged the new company before his eyes darted back to the documents in his computer.

On the opposite end of the table is this guy with salt and pepper hair, he raised his glass in Oikawa's direction and gave him a curious look "Oya? No Mattsun and Makki today?" he hoots, the brunette shook his head, "They're outside, I brought my new right hand man today. As some of you might know." he smirks. On the left of the big table sat a muscular man, the only one wearing a western suit properly, next to him is this young man with a stiff expression refusing to make eye contact with him. His eyes darted back to the man at the left side of the table, "Dai-chan~ fancy seeing you here."

"I could say the same to you, Oikawa. Finally decided to join hands with Sei to take us down huh? Scared that your kingdom will crumble?" he huffs.  
Oikawa looks down at him, slowly taking his place at the table adjacent to Sawamura, the poison never leaving his eyes as he stares daggers into the man. "Is that what your informant told you this time Dai-chan?" he said in a sing song voice, the younger man next to him crumpling. 

"Hey, Hey, now's not the time to bring out past drama guys. We have something more important to discuss. " Kuroo announces, his eyes crinkling. The same practiced way Oikawa does, It took a while for Iwaizumi to notice the alarming amount of Alphas that are in the room. The density of pheromones enveloping the room makes him a little overwhelmed.

"So? Let's start this tea party shall we?" Kuroo announces, his grin looking more ominous in the dim light of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Sei joined forces in order to take down the crow's den but there are much bigger problems than their rival house.


	3. Point of Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unofficial meeting of the house heads.  
> Briefing on what's been stewing in the underground world.  
> Iwaizumi's POV of his first week in the main house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is one of the smartest, most skilled and reliable assets in this household. But sometimes, the monkey brain takes over and he can't decipher obvious hints of the events unfolding in front of him.

Why is a crow like a writing desk? Is that how it goes? Iwaizumi wonders as he takes a seat next to Oikawa, observing everyone in the room. It really reminded him of the colorful characters in wonderland, except its the opposite, these group of people are distinguished hard headed and dignified mobs -- just plain shady and forbidding.

Person A, the one with the sleazy grin plastered on his face is the Nekoma boss, Kuroo Tetsurou. He's known for his abilities to sneak around and gather dirt on just about everyone, he could find century old records and has a keen eye on the genuinity of a document, he has information that could get someone in and out of prison with just a snap of his fingers.

He clears his throat, giving way to the smaller man on his side. The petite fellow adjusts on his seat and opens his mouth, his soft voice barely a whisper. Kenma Kozume, is the cat's legal advisor and informant, he is one of the main people that could gather up necessary information needed in just about anything.

Iwaizumi found out years ago that Fukurodani and Nekoma made a peaceful pact to divide the Tokyo district since its a bigger area. It's one of the center cities, that are connected to the airports and boat harbors, there are more shady people lurking-- locals and foreigners smuggling illegal substances, in and out of the country.

Kenma tucked a strand of lose hair behind his ear before handing a folder to the house heads and their companions; showing statistics of the area's drug related crimes for the past year. There's a significant spike in May-- the same time Shiratorizawa went off-grid.

Iwaizumi swallows, his eyebrows pulling in a tight line on the center of his forehead, the dots connecting in his mind as he focuses on the blonde man's plan. 

"Right now we have the upperhand," Kenma points out, "With Nekoma and Fukurodani being influencial houses in Tokyo, having Ubugawa, Dateko and Kamomedai on our side. We could have more advantage over the situation."

Daichi Sawamura, the recently elected 18th leader of the Karasuno faction is a force to be reckoned with, his bulky build adding more intimidation points paired along his Alpha demeanor. He is a master of polishing up diamond-in-the-rough youngsters, he could pick someone off a crowd and highten their natural skills. He is highly respected by everyone since he's one of the rare ones that came from a distinct family of Alphas. He digs through his coat, fishing out a cigarette and placing it on his lips but never lighting it."One of my men, went undercover for months and found out an opening for our attack." 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow, "What's the timeline?" he exhales.

The muscular man raises his hand gesturing with his fingers, "3 months." he declares. "Hyogo-ken, Miyagi-ken and Tokyo prefecture-- Inarizaki, Itachiyama and Shiratorizawa, they're brewing something sinister and the only sliver of hope we have is this."

Nekoma and Karasuno have inside connections with each other due to Kenma's friendly disposition with one of the crow's new specialist-- Hinata Shouyo. The infamous youngster was trained by Daichi himself. Hinata is a pragmatic spy that's been making a name for himself at an alarming rate. His breakthrough was the long buried evidence from a string of crimes that happened ages ago that's only being uncovered now due to his efficiency and adaptability; freeing members from Dateko and Ubugawara and locking up the group that's been blaming the innocent- earning him some reputation and raking in some redemption for Karasuno.

At this point, the smartest decision is to make a pact with Karasuno to take down Shiratorizawa together. If what they learn today is true, that means all the big syndicates are teaming up together to take three regions at once. The only problem in the calculation is, as Iwaizumi learned-- Oikawa's stubborness. 

"What even is Ushijima up to?" Kuroo sighs, massaging his temples.

"Wouldn't you know Oikawa?" Bokuto leans in, his thick eyebrows quirking up in curiousity. He didn't mean any harm with it, just an innocent question that earned a blanching reaction from the man next to Iwaizumi. Oikawa's eyes have become a toxic shade of brown, his face covered in a bitter expression- darker emotions surfacing through his airy facade. 

"Bokuto-kun. Me and Ushiwaka had stopped talking to each other half a decade ago, you of all people should know this." he says, venom lacing his words. He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

The room got heavier, everyone seems to know why except for Iwaizumi. He has a long way to go before he could fit in with the dynamics and connections of his new family.

He noticed that they try to gloss over the information, trying not to mention this Ushiwaka guy thats been pulling all the strings.

Bokuto Koutarou is a bonafide Yakuza since birth, he was raised as an Oyabun, after his predecessor passed away; no one was elected to be in the seat. They waited until he graduated from college for the official ceremony but he's been making decisions the same amount of time he could do basic mathematical equations.

#

It took 3 hours for the whole meeting to finish, the young man next to Daichi Sawamura kept glancing at Iwaizumi and Oikawa's way. Staring at the Aoba leader with a pained expression, Oikawa on the other hand clearly avoiding his gaze. The bitterness seeping thru his skin.

They were about to call it a night when the crow's leader cleared his throat, looking around the table for a chance to continue, Kuroo gave him a look of encouragement, "Our house has been in conflict with the other Miyagi groups, especially yours Oikawa. It's a hatred passed down from the 1st generation up until my succession," he offers Oikawa, "I can't say our houses have a clean reputation considering all the bad blood surrounding it. But I want to make this clear, I'm the 18th boss and my views are different from my predecessors, whatever happened in the past is finished. Those are between the old geezers, now is between you and me. If you wish to remain petty continue to do so, but my suggestion is dropping the hatred and just exchange sake cups with me." he declares, finally igniting the cigarette he's been fiddling with the whole time.

"I see, Suga-chan's refreshing attitude's been rubbing off on you Daichi." Oikawa says playfully, Kuroo and Bokuto mirroring the same smiles on their faces earning a glare from Daichi.

Iwaizumi saw Daichi flinched at the brunette's jab, sighing. Oikawa took it as a win, flipping his head up, his bangs falling perfectly on his face as he continued, "I honestly don't have anything against you. Whatever Irihata-san was fighting for, that was between him and your previous Kumicho, I couldn't care less... what I can't tolerate is the betrayal."

"I told you, I have men spying each family's household in close contact. Karasuno is just making sure that Aoba isn't one of Shiratorizawa's pawns. Daichi explains.

"Hmm... fair enough, but that doesn't excuse the fact that we got infiltrated from the inside." Oikawa says, folding his arms across his chest.

"Maybe you need a better fortress, your highness." Daichi smirks.

Oikawa squawks, "Maybe you should start keeping your little birds at bay, preferably locked up in your dungeon."

"Hopefully your new lieutenant does a much better job keeping his word." Daichi muses, flicking his chin at Iwaizumi's direction.

"Let's see who's the last one laughing when I crush you and your stupid muscles."

A pause.

They stare at each other until Daichi blinks, then bursts out laughing, he took another puff at his cigarette, "Let me know when you want to do the whole sake cup exchange thing."

"I'll make sure to let Glasses-kun know my decision by the end of this week." the brunette muses.

Kuroo slaps the tables with his palms, "That's it. Kenma will send you guys more details for our plan. Please be sure to settle your disputes by then." he smirks, shaking his head.

Oikawa exchanged pleasantries with Kuroo and Bokuto, briefly introducing Iwaizumi before bidding farewell and walking back to where Mattsun and Makki are-- 

"I can't wait to go back home." he whines.

"It's a long fucking day." Iwaizumi offers.

"Iwa-chan you just sat there and listened to these wannabes bicker." 

"Well, someone has to." Iwaizumi says blankly, earning an open mouthed gasp from Oikawa.

Iwaizumi let lose an amused sigh, "Gotta see if the new king I'm serving is worth it."

"You forgot that the decision is mine to make right?"

"You also forgot that if you lose the best man you have in the faction everyone's gonna hate you."

"Shit." Oikawa exclaims, "Touchè Iwa-chan." 

The mood is mellow considering all of that information thats just been dropped at Iwaizumi. It feels like he's just been sprayed awake with a glass full of iced water. They really need to talk about this when they go back to the main house .

They were striding out the corridors when a small meek voice broke the silence,  
"Oikawa-san..." the young man finally opening his mouth to speak for the first time tonight.

"Nope, No time for this." is what the taller man simply responded with, the irritated scowl back on his smooth face. "Shouldn't you be going back to your boss' side Tobio-chan?"

The younger man's jaw went agape, "Oikawa-san, can you please just listen to what I have to say?" he mumbles desperately.

"Oh? And why should I do that?" Oikawa says sharply, shaking his head "It's been a long day Tobio-chan, I don't think I have the mental capacity to deal with traitors right now."

Tobio balled up his fists in frustration, he tried to reach for Oikawa but Iwaizumi held out his arms to block the black haired boy from grabbing the brunette. He raises and eyebrow, "This is not the right time and place for this."

"I- I'm sorry." The younger man muttered, biting his lower lips.

Iwaizumi quickly pulled his boss to this side, making the taller man jolt. Both taking long strides to retaliate in the car.

"You really need to fill me in on these so I don't look stupid, Oikawa.".

"You'll get there Iwa-chan."

Makki and Mattsun raised their eyebrows curiously at the sight of Iwaizumi dragging Oikawa by the wrist out of the house, the other soundlessly following his steps.

They got to the car but it was a silent ride back home, Iwaizumi allowed himself to close his eyes and doze off. 

#  
The car drove through a deep pothole in the road, jostling Iwaizumi awake. He whips his head on the side to see Oikawa deep in thought, his palms covering the lower halfof his face, he's staring out the window with a serious expression. 

He feels the man boring holes through him as he shifts to face Iwaizumi. He gave the tanned man a tired smile, "About earlier..."  
Oikawa didn't offer Iwaizumi any deep explanation with Tobio and Ushijima other than the general knowledge on their standings in their respective groups. He was unsatisfied with the answer but hopefully he finds out what happened. The days preceding the sakazuki with Karasuno are long and unending.

#

Wednesday  
8am

You guys arrive back in Aoba's main house, your men already settled in. Waiting to be filled in with details since you guys have been gone for half a day. You wave them off asking for some overdue sleep, they guide you towards your own small housing unit. Close to the main garden and directly across Oikawa's room.

If anything happens to the boss, you can quickly act upon it. Your small house and his room are only a few feet apart.

You open the big windows, airing the room out as you spot him from the main house's raised porch. A beautiful woman arrives at his room, she's wearing a black dress, coming his way with hungry eyes. He notices her and he picks himself up from the floor and slides the shogi doors to his room shut.

You wonder who it was, there was no mention of fiances and girlfriends during your briefing with Mizoguchi-san. You drop the thought and opted for sleep.

The formal invitation to visit the Karasuno manor has been delivered in the evening, Kindaichi knocked on your door, rousing you from your slumber. Dinner is almost ready and the brunette needed your company.

"Iwa-chan~" he waves at you, looking a little worse for wear, he gestured at you to come sit on the table and eat with him.

"Ossu." you bowed back, still uncomfortable with the nickname but it's slowly becoming more natural.

"So, Suga-chan's coming here in 2 days." he announced. "Take my place in the meeting. I trust your judgement on the matter."

You nod your head along, happy that he atleast awknoledges you to be there for important meetings, enough to ask for you to sit in for him. Oikawa is trying in his own way to make the family merge work.

You go back to your room after taking a bath, sliding the shoji doors open so you can lean by the pillar to smoke. You look at your watch and it's 9pm on the dot, Oikawa's room suddenly lit up, bright lights streaming out of his room to the foyer. You hear his doors rattle open as you see a pretty lady with long black locks arrive, different from the one this morning. A mistress? You shake the thoughts out of your head, it doesnt matter. You put out your cigarette, twisting it at the bottom of your wooden slippers. Walking back in to rest.

Thursday  
3pm

You have a sit-in with Oikawa to help plan the distribution of men around Hyogo and Miyagi. Tokyo having enough manpower as it is.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are also there, passing you previous documents, you could feel your throbbing. Thankfully Oikawa is uncharacteristically mellowed out today. 

Inarizaki is one of the main houses involved in this whole mess. They are the only Yakuza house running the Kansai region, their boss, Tarou Oomi has been running the group for almost 4 decades now.

Hanamaki was shoving a news article in the middle of the table, "This one, Kozume-san mentioned on the dossier. They're selling heat inducing drugs for Alphas and Omegas .. but recently betas could get affected by someone's heat too."

"Iwa-chan, I'll leave Hyogo to you and your men. Kuroo is deploying people from Date-ko." he orders, the usual bite in his voice gone.

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi purses his lips.

"This is your debut as my Wakagashira. I know you won't disappoint!" he smiles.

"Are you sure this is fine? Date-ko is a long standing dignified household. They're not gonna be okay with some newbie shmuck barking orders at them." Hanamaki says, raising an eyebrow.

"Makki... Iwa-chan climbed just to get to his position. I think he could intimidate them to submission!"

"You give me too much credit." Iwaizumi grumbles.

"You trained the Mad dog and you're the onky person he listens to in this household. That's saying something." Oikawa observed.

Iwaizumi is impressed by how observant Oikawa Tooru could be. At times, the contrast of his looks doesn't match his train of thought .

"I'll be there with you during the initial sit down." Matsukawa reassured.

"Wouldn't it be better if the current Aoba Kumicho introduces me on the first day?" Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow.

"Well..." Matsukawa sighs, "the meeting date is the week Oika--" getting cut off by Makki before he could finish. "Hey, watch your mouth Mattsun." the pink haired man glared.

"It's fine Makki." waving both of them off... "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry Iwa-chan, you can handle this one, You ran Sei longer than when i took over Aoba. You got this..." he looked almost apologetic, "I'll be there for when the Ubugawara group comes."

Their meeting was cut shortly due to Makki and Mattsun forcing Oikawa to go and take a rest.

Iwaizumi wonders if its stress getting to him.

"When An-chan gets here take her to my room." Oikawa nods to Makki.

"Sure. Please go to bed now." Matsukawa lightly orders. Pushing the taller man into the direction of his room.

Iwaizumi wonders if its the beautiful lady from the night before or the one that came in yesterday. He shakes his head and strides towards the common room where Yahaba and Watari are waiting.

Friday  
6am

Kindaichi knocks on Iwaizumi's door, announcing Suga's arrival. He slides into a shirt thats hanging behind the door, trying to look presentable as god would allow at this early hour.

"Sorry I'll be the one going thru the details with you. He wanted me to fill in for him today." he explains.

Suga just waves Iwaizumi off, "It's okay. I'm aware of Oikawa-san's schedule. It's that time of the month afterall." the statement confusing Iwaizumi.

"Ohh sorry." the gray haired man, realizing he might've said something too private.

"It's okay. I don't really care about what's been occupying his time.." rather who it is that's been keeping him busy.

The sakazuki will be held next Friday at the Karasuno manor. It would be a small gathering, rushed and secret; trying to prevent the news of the brotherhood from spreading to other groups, avoiding the attention to stop from alarming them of the strengtened union.

They dismiss each other after a few more pleasantries. Iwaizumi offered Suga to walk him to the genkan as he leaves for the day.

The gates automatically open, surprising both men. A gray sports car drove to the side parking, Makki got out from the driver's seat and opens the back door. 

Yet another stunning woman appears; Short auburn hair stylistically framing her small doll-like face. She bows at you and Suga, then quickly escorted by Makki towards the garden. Heading straight to the direction of Oikawa's room.

Is this why Oikawa wanted you to fill in for him?  
Iwaizumi shook his head in annoyance. I guess he needs to make an army of successors with the amount of woman he brings in.

Suga seemed to catch the shift in Iwaizumi's mood as he put a reassuring hand on the bulkier man's back. "Knowledge is rewarded to those with Patience." the gray haired man smiled, patting Iwaizumi's back before heading out of the gates.

Saturday  
3am

Iwaizuni is awakened by a choking sweet aroma coming from Oikawa's room. He covers his nose, the smell too dizzying.

He starts shuffling around his room wondering if he should leave or go towards where the scent is. 

A string of loud footsteps from the main house came in a rush, the shoji doors were banged shut and hushed angry voices came from the direction of the boss' room. He closed his eyes shut waiting for the smell to pass over, the voices grew louder. There's a lot of yelling but you can't distinguish who's yelling at who.

A few ticks pass then silence.

The scent is gone, replaced by an emptiness.

Sunday  
4pm

Iwaizumi had been waiting the whole day for the pompous bastard to arrive but to no avail. He's the one that kept bothering Iwaizumi to do family dinners to get to know each other more and to talk in full disclosure about the future plans they have for the family. It's been eerily quiet but he can't put a finger on it.

He closes his eyes and sighed.

Monday  
10am

Suga came in and briefly dropped off a package to the main house, handing it over to Matsukawa in practiced ease.

"It's a parcel from Tokyo!" the silver haired man explained.

Matsukawa excused himself and quickly walked away, parcel in hand.

#  
Evening came and still no signs from the brunette. Makki told him Oikawa isn't feeling well and this always happens atleast every other month. "You'll get used to it." Hanamaki tries to assure him but to no avail.

"Is he sick?" Iwaizumi whispered.

Makki ponders for a bit, "You could say that.. He can't do anything about it and he doesn't like it when he's in this state."

Iwaizumi's brows furrow.

Hanamaki patted his shoulders, "You'll get used to it."

Tuesday  
2am

Iwaizumi hears shuffling by the hallways, he opened his door to see the small pitter-patter of the house servants. They've been moving around heavy sets of comforters and clothes.

"Can I help you carry those?" he offered, startling the old ladies.

"Oh no no no no... You don't have to!" one of them answered nervously.

"It looks very heavy, I don't mind carrying it for you obaa-san." he walks towards them. Hauling the heavy fabric off of the petite old lady.

He is met with a set of strict eyes, yanking the material away from Iwaizumi, "We appreciate the gesture sir," she said firmly, "But these are for Oikawa-san... I don't think he would be comfortable with you coming to see him in his current state."

Iwaizumi raises a curious brow.

"Anyway, please go back to bed. We'll handle this." she aasured. Trutting to the main corridor.

Iwaizumi is well aware of how thick his skull. He can be very dense and stupid sometimes, but the Oikawa this week just doesn't make sense to him. He feels like he's missing a very vital information.

He sighs, walking back his room and locking it shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please someone help this man figure this out.


	4. The Great King's Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's POV

You're name is Oikawa Tooru. You'd like to think that nothing could phase you anymore in this lifetime. You were born and abandoned because you're an Omega, you grow older and your body built is that of an Alpha; a galactic joke. You hate to admit it, but you found out that you have 3 weaknesses...

It's been a long day and he can't wait to go back home immediately. More than the irritation, Oikawa could feel the tiredness slowly creeping in. Being in the presence of so many Alphas at once without a mate can be very overwhelming. Oikawa feels like a deer in headlights, like a fish out of water. Like a gazelle that stumbled in the middle of a lion's den. He's so good at faking every emotion, tucking in the fear and steeling himself that he was convinced that he was okay. This is the first weakness.

"You're gonna break one day if you keep that up, Great King." he hears a distant memory of a tall red head with a bored expression mocking him in a sing song manner.

"Lie your way through until even you are convinced." is his simple answer.

Now, he's here in the Nekoma Estate, surrounded by top dogs. Pride being the only thing keeping him from bolting back in the car.

The meeting was gruelling and heavy. Iwaizumi being next to him is an unexpectedly good thing. Ironically the Alpha's stiff posture and stressed scent was making him relax, the tan man's presence washing over his anxiety.

Weird considering they haven't even been with each other for more than a day, they didn't even exchange cups or platonically scented each other yet.

He files this problem at the back of his mind, opting to pick it apart later. His focus goes back to the annoying little shit thats sitting adjacent to him, the younger man next to Karasuno's head; Kageyama Tobio.

The nerve of him. 

Oikawa stares him down, the smaller man refusing to make eye contact. Daichi raises an eyebrow at the brunette sensing the tension.

He jabs Oikawa with a few sarcastic remarks which was returned with the same hostility. In the end, it didn't really matter because he'd already agreed to cooperate with the crows.

He's the Oyabun now, he has to put this aside in order to be the more mature man, it wasn't his fault he trusted too much. Shit like this happen in their line of work, it's just annoying that Oikawa didn't felt that he was being spied, that he wasn't safe in his own house, by someone he had taken a liking to. By someone he had trusted. He gave a piece of himself to Tobio, platonically scenting him. Expecting the other to give back the same respect and trust, only to find out that he was a spy from the crows, surveying if the Aoba family is part of the Shiratorizawa underground conspiracy. The annoyance from seeing the dark haired boy is resurfacing, he just wanted to go home. 

I guess that's the second problem, Oikawa trusts too much, he gives too much.

Kuroo slaps the tables with his palms, jolting him away from his train of thought, "That's it. Kenma will send you guys more details for our plan. Please be sure to settle your disputes by then." he smirks, giving a knowing look to Oikawa.

Oikawa exchanged pleasantries with Kuroo and Bokuto, their smile forced but worry coating their eyes as they stare at the brunette.

"They know" a small voice in the back of his head whispers.

Oikawa cleared his throat and briefly introduced Iwaizumi before bidding farewell and walking back to where Mattsun and Makki are--

He could sense Iwaizumi's relief as they're walking back to the car, feeling the Alpha unwind next to him.

They took longer faster strides, avoiding any more interaction from the people inside. 

"I can't wait to go back home." he whispered a little too loudly, he didn't mean to sound so childish right now but it's just been too much.

Oikawa was surprised when he heard Iwaizumi respond, "It's a long fucking day." 

The knots in the taller man's back begin to unwind, "Iwa-chan you just sat there and listened to these wannabes bicker." 

"Well, someone has to." Iwaizumi says blankly, earning an open mouthed gasp from Oikawa.

Iwaizumi let lose an amused sigh, "Gotta see if the new king I'm serving is worth it."

"You forgot that the decision is mine to make right?" Oikawa argues back.

"You also forgot that if you lose the best man you have in the faction everyone's gonna hate you." he retorts, smirking at the taller man.

"Shit." Oikawa exclaims, "Touchè Iwa-chan."

The way they banter felt so easy, as if they've known each other for a long time. The only other Alphas that he talks to like this are Makki and Mattsun so he was surprised that Iwaizumi can keep him on his toes without overstepping or being disrespectful.

The mood is mellow considering all of that information thats just been dropped at then. Then, their small talk was interupted by a small meek voice that came from the corner of the corridor, "Oikawa-san..." the young man finally opening his mouth to speak for the first time tonight.

Oikawa Tooru for the life of him can not pinpoint what it is about this bowl headed blueberry that sets him off but he just snaps, "Nope, No time for this."

The younger man blanches at his tone, "Shouldn't you be going back to your boss' side Tobio-chan?" he presses on, the once endearing nickname sounding like poison now.

The younger man's jaw went agape, the reaction was satisfying to see, but Tobio is as stubborn as he is, "Oikawa-san, can you please just listen to what I have to say?" he mumbles desperately.

"Oh? And why should I do that?" Oikawa says sharply, shaking his head, he could feel Iwaizumi shift from his peripheral vision, "It's been a long day Tobio-chan, I don't think I have the mental capacity to deal with traitors right now."

Tobio bit his lower lip in desperation, the brunette didn't really notice that the young man was reaching for his hand until Iwaizumi held out his arms to block the black haired boy from grabbing him.

Oikawa jerks from the sudden warmth on his wrist, too focus on the way Iwaizumi snarls at Tobio, sizing the young Alpha up. Serves him right for being too clingy. 

"This is not the right time and place for this." Iwaizumi says firmly.

"I- I'm sorry." The younger man muttered, biting his lower lips. Finally backing off

Suddenly, they were moving away from Tobio, Oikawa only noticed the tightness on his wrist when Iwaizumi opened his mouth, "You really need to fill me in on these so I don't look stupid, Oikawa.". he was being dragged away but he finds that he doesn't really mind it.

"You'll get there Iwa-chan." Fuck he can't wait to be home. He really needs some unwinding.

Makki and Mattsun raised their eyebrows curiously at the sight of Iwaizumi dragging Oikawa by the wrist out of the house.

He gave them a wordless reassurance but they probably needed some solid answers, they were observing Iwaizumi and opted for asking questions later. 

Oikawa is touchy, but he's the type of person that would rather be the one touching than being held. So this is rare sight to see.

They got to the car but it was a silent ride back home, Iwaizumi allowed himself to close his eyes and doze off. Meanwhile the two older Alphas eye him thru the rear view mirror, their concern obvious from the pheromones they're releasing.

"It's nothing. Don't worry." the brunette offers weakly but Makki and Mattsun have enough years of experience behind them to filter thru Oikawa's bullshit. 

"Did you check with the family doctor if it's happening this week? You know yours are irregular." Hanamaki whispers earning a puzzled look from the boss.

Matsukawa was staring at him patiently, waiting for an answer. 

"Oh..." was the only thing he could say. He had honestly forgot. The sudden meeting and with everything else happening it might've slipped his mind that his heat might be coming soon.

"Yeah, no shit Tooru." Makki clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at the younger male.

That's his third weakness, being an Omega.

His heats were irregular, they come and they go. Some were unnoticeable. It just gave him high fevers, the days leading up to the mellow episodes are depressing; it makes Oikawa want to collect any article of clothing from every member of the family he's close with and build a nest with it. He surrounds himself with their scent platonically and he sleeps thru it which isn't bad but he loses so much weight after.

It was so bad the first time this happened because they thought he went into a coma. They had him hook up in an IV drip because he was asleep for a week straight. He was only conscious enough to ask what day it is before drifting back to sleep.

Oikawa contemplates, if he had to chose, he would much rather be hooked on a drip, dozing away than having to deal with the more violent episodes.

The violent ones are very irritating, he feels itchy everywhere. Instincts take over and it doesn't feel like his body is his own. 

He would completely shut down his brain from going haywire because of the feeling. It's like a colony of restless ants crawling under his skin, Oikawa feels thirsty and empty, the only way to sate him was to give into the urges. But he's stubborn, he wouldn't find a mate. And he refuses to be taken by someone. Oikawa Tooru. has been fighting with himself for as long as he could remember, he refuses to be seen as a weak Omega. Begging for release, begging to be mounted and filled. 

He would much rather die and suffer thru the violent heats than give in.

The first time the intense heat came, he begged Mattsun and Makki to lock him up in the main house's basement. With a heavy heart they obeyed him, he refused to let anyone see him. 

The beta servants, unaffected by his strong pheromones are the only ones allowed in, giving him food and a change of clothes.

He would come out looking ragged, heavy scratch marks on his wrists and neck. The ones that know his disposition made sure there aren't any objects in the room that could potentially harm him.

He was so focused on getting thru the whole family ordeal that he had forgot his cycle. Suddenly everything made sense, his anxiousness, the irritation.

This is going to be an intense heat. Oikawa isn't looking forward to it. 

As if sensing his concern, Mattsun reassured him that someone is already on the way home, ready to relieve him.

Since he refused to be taken like a normal omega, they agreed to have someone in the family that they trust, women that come and help him go through with the more out of control heats. 

They soothe him with their calm pheromones, easing him into sleep. Calming his ruts. 

#

Iwaizumi slept the whole car ride home, Oikawa could hear him snore lightly, they have a good distance away from each other in the back seat but he could still feel the other man's warmth. He rolled down his window and let his thoughts drift, the cold wind blowing on his face soothing his nerves for what's about to happen. The two Alphas in the front seat are the devil's advocate, but they really come thru when needed. His pre-heats have started and they immediately noticed, Takahiro and Issei had been platonically scent marking him to hide his alluring smell and to keep unwanted attention. That's what being stuck with each other thru childhood could do, they always had a soft spot for him behind all the teasing and light insults.

They're a few minutes away from home, it's the middle of the night and they've taken the 'secret' route, there's not a lot of street lights illuminating the path; hence the car dipped in a deep pothole, jolting Iwaizumi awake from his nap. He woke up and his eyes focus on the figure on his side, taking in Oikawa's features. He stares at the other man, not really saying anything, Iwaizumi was too stressed with today that he only noticed how breathtakingly surreal Oikawa Tooru is, he couldn't explain if it's from the haze of sleepiness or from something else, the taller man has this aura around him that would make you stop dead on your tracks and do a double take, and that's what he's doing.

Iwaizumi is drinking in his new boss' features, tracing the sharp outline of Oikawa's nose and jaw with his eyes, memorizing the soft way the brunette's eyelashes flutter because of the wind thru the window, the curve of his neck and the soft bob in his adam's apple, the taller man could look very intimidating and pompous if need be, but when he's all quiet like this, it makes him look ethereal-- like he would just get wisped by a strong breeze and disappear into a cloud of mist and stars. He sharpens his gaze, mentally slapping himself for describing a hardened Yakuza leader akin to a cloud of stardust. Oikawa cleared his throat, finally breaking the silence and forcing Iwaizumi to a more sober state, "About earlier..."

Oikawa didn't offer Iwaizumi any deep explanation with Tobio and Ushijima other than the general knowledge on their standings in their respective groups. "Ushiwaka and I used to work together. Before we both took over as Wakagashira heirs, we were in the front lines in bust operations." 

Iwaizumi hums, nodding along in the conversation, not really asking anything. Just listening to Oikawa explain and smoothen out the bumps from today's meeting. "A few months before Shiratorizawa went off-grid, Ushiwaka and I are still in contact but by then there was already a strain between our houses. It's easy working with him because he's efficient but he is very hard to read, his subordinates follow him out of fear more than trust. He has too many secrets and it's very hard to follow someone that can't really offer you something to make you believe and hold onto him y'know?"

Iwaizumi just nods.

"With Tobio-chan's case, let's just say that was on me. I saw myself in him, pitied him and took him in the family. I put my guard down and I didn't realize that he was one of Sawamura's men. I was too arrogant." Oikawa chuckled dryly, masking a pained expression.

Iwaizumi was unsatisfied with the answer but didn't press on until his new boss decides to really open up and tell him what happened in depth.

He could just feel that the days preceding the sakazuki with Karasuno are going to be very long and unending.

#

Wednesday

8am

Makki pulls in the driveway, parking the car. Mattsun gets out and escorts Iwaizumi.

Oikawa is left inside the vehicle with Makki. They wait until the two men are out of sight before the salmon haired man opened his mouth, "Dude, I don't know if it's because you've platonically bonded with me and Mattsun or if Iwaizumi is just dense but... You're going through it earlier than expected. Are you going to be okay?" 

Oikawa laughs curtly, "I am already in pain."

"Akari-san is almost here, go to your room and try to calm down. I'll ask the servants to prepare the basement room." Makki furrowed his eyebrows, looking at his young boss with concern. 

"Thank you for being such a nice and accommodating brother Makki, I knew I could count in you!" Oikawa claps his hands together earning an eyeroll from the older man.

"Yeah right... If anything happens let me or Mattsun know ASAP ok?!"

"Are you my mom Makki?" Oikawa teased, earning him a serious glare from Hanamaki.

"As soon as possible, Tooru." 

"Fine." 

Oikawa walks back to his room, trying to list down the symptoms he's gotten yesterday. Trying to categorize what type of heat it would be this time, since he has irregular ones he can't really rate if it's going to be super calm or bad. He doesn't take heat regulators or suppresants because the side effects of the medicine takes a toll on his body.

Oikawa has yet to find something compatible with his system, he sighs. Walking around the dark path with practiced ease, he opens his door and stills by the porch, letting the early morning breeze prick his skin.

The wind not really helping calm his nerves for what's about to come, his toes curl in his house slippers, he still needs to change out of this kimono, the weight of it hanging uncomfortably on his chest that's slowly getting hotter by the minute.

He counts to 10 then closes his eyes, fighting the itchiness thats threathening to bloom within his nerves, more impatient than usual. Oikawa has been smelling something since he got to his room but he can't pinpoint what it is. Maybe some left over residue from their meeting, there were so many dominant alphas inside that cramped room that he wouldn't be surprised if their stench stuck to him. Oikawa is beggining to be hyper aware of the situation, making him stir uncomfortably in his seat. 

The door to his room slides open, revealing a very beautiful woman, Akari-san. Oikawa picks himself up from the floor and slide the shogi doors shut. He strides towards her and gives her a tight hug. "It's been a while, Tooru!" she sets her bags down, coming towards him in a tight embrace, ruffling his brown locks. "Ane-san, I miss you!"

There are special types of Omega pheromones. 

Akari is one of the few that help others calm down during their heat. They have a special scent that keep others less agitated. In their family there are secrets that can't leave the house walls, Oikawa's predecesor is a cautious man that only had a handful of people he trusted. 

That's why he never got married or had children, but work is tough and the nightmares aren't easy to handle. Hence the Omegas with soothing pheromones that come in from time to time, during the 7th's reign. It was to ease him from the painful memories of seeing his men die before him. Now, they're here to help soothe Tooru's intense heats.

Akari is one of the few people outside of the Aoba family that are entrusted with the secret of his second gender. She smoothens out the futon thats laid out on the tatami floors, moving the pillows around into a small makeshift nest for her and Oikawa. 

He lays down next to her, scooting down so he could rest his cheeks by her chest, "You're always such a big baby." she coos at him with platonic familiarity.

"I told you nee-san, you can just marry into the family so you don't have to leave me when I'm suffering." he whines, letting himself loosen up in her motherly hold. 

Oikawa slept throughout the day, Akari eventually slipping out of his room, he was roused awake by Kunimi. Announcing that the formal invitation to visit the Karasuno manor is arriving in the evening. 

"Shit. I hate my irregular cycle. I cant plan anything in advance." Oikawa groans.

"You have a Wakagashira now, you can just use him to be in your place when Sugawara-san gets here." Kunimi suggests.

"Do you think that's okay?"

"Suga-san's aware of your condition right? He would understand." Kunimi reassures.

"I'm not worried about Mr.Refreshing, I'm worried what Iwa-chan might think. He's new and I'm already leaving everything to him."

"But, that's kind of the whole point of having a right hand man." Kunimi answered as a matter of fact which earned a glare from Oikawa.

"You have to tell Iwaizumi-san eventually, boss." he looks at the the brunette with bored eyes.

He just sighs and nods at the shorter man.

Dinner is almost ready and he settled into the dining mat, asking for Iwaizumi's presence. How is he going to expain this to him? 

Oikawa drinks one too many glasses of water to calm his nerves, he tries not to feel anxious now, he's the boss and his decision is always respected. The doors slide open revealing the tan man with the spiky hair,

"Iwa-chan~" 

"Ossu." he bowed back, looking uncomfortable with the nickname but wasn't arguing against it.

Oikawa offers him food on the table and waits for him to settle down and eat, the brunette tries to lighten up the mood, but he's met with dark green eyes that could see right thru him. He steals himself, "So, Suga-chan's coming here in 2 days." he announced. "Take my place in the meeting. I trust your judgement on the matter."

The shorter man looks surprised by the command but otherwise just nods his head along. Iwaizumi relaxes next to him, unknitting his eyebrows as he eats dinner with Oikawa.

They exchange stories that happened during their time in their respective houses and on their missions.

He had learned a lot about Iwaizumi and the Sei branch, how he'd been the main artillery and brawns for stake outs, he wouldn't be surprised considering how big Iwaizumi's arms are. The way he presents himself is almost like Daichi, which makes Oikawa's stomach twist in envy.

Oikawa has been feeling light headed throughout his talk with Iwaizumi, he's been sweating a lot more and forcing himself to drink more water than usual.

"Are you okay?" the dark skinned man asks after guzzling down a whole plate of agedashi tofu.

"I'm still a little tired after our trip to Nekoma." the taller man answered, flashing him a forced smile.

The dinner finished and they both walk back to their respective rooms, the anxiousness biting back down, Oikawa doubled over his room's entrance. Sweat beading his forehead as he calls for Matsukawa to come and help him up but he's nowhere in sight, one of the house helper sees him keeling over, she rushed to help him up calling out to the others that are still in the dining room cleaning up.

They drag him carefully back at his room, Hanamaki coming in a few minutes later and coddling him, trying to scent him to atleast calm him down but to no avail.

Oikawa forced himself to sleep thru the cramping that night.

Thursday

1pm

Oikawa tried so hard to wake up and keep himself from skipping out on his duties, Matsukawa came in his room earlier in the evening, sweaty and grimy from his last task.

"No, it's fine if you don't change... just stay with me and Makki." Matsukawa sighs and shrugs his coat off, scooting into the too small futon to sandwich Oikawa in the middle of him and his partner, Hanamaki.

"Just like old times." Matsukawa whispers, earning an eyeroll from Hanamaki.

Kunimi arrived a few minutes later, settling himself by the room's entrance, he didn't want to wake up the trio and opted to just typing out his documents waiting for them to rouse in their sleep.

Iwaizumi was already in the meeting room when they arrived, Kunimi hands him the documents to help plan the distribution of men around Hyogo and Miyagi. Tokyo having enough manpower as it is.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are also there, passing previous files. Iwaizumi is massaging his temples, eyes straining against the computer screen, "You're quiet today."

Oikawa stares at him, almost forgetting that he has to answer, "Just not looking forward to all of this mess." 

Inarizaki is one of the main houses involved in this whole mess. The amount of knowledge they've gathered isn't enough to tell them about the group members.

Hanamaki was shoving a news article in the middle of the table, "This one, Kozume-san mentioned on the dossier. They're selling heat inducing drugs for Alphas and Omegas .. but recently betas could get affected by someone's heat too."

Oikawa can feel the heat on the back of his head, burning with irritation. Ofcourse the assholes would be experimenting with Omegas.

"Iwa-chan, I'll leave Hyogo to you and your men. Kuroo is deploying people from Date-ko." he orders, the usual bite in his voice gone.

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi purses his lips in a tight line. They look at each other in understood silence.

"This is your debut as my Wakagashira. I know you won't disappoint!" he smiles.

"Are you sure this is fine? Date-ko is a long standing dignified household. They're not gonna be okay with some newbie shmuck barking orders at them." Hanamaki says, raising an eyebrow.

"Makki... Iwa-chan climbed just to get to his position." the brunette clamors, ...just like the rest of us... he thinks in silence.

"I think he could intimidate them to submission!"

"You give me too much credit." Iwaizumi grumbles.

"You trained the Mad dog and you're the only person he listens to in this household. That's saying something." Oikawa observed.

Iwaizumi gives him a surprised look. 

Sounding alarm bells in Oikawa, he shifts in his seat tapping Matsukawa's shoulder with his own. As if on cue, Mattsun senses his growing discomfort and decides to end this meeting shortly. 

"I'll be there with you during the initial sit down." Matsukawa reassured.

"Wouldn't it be better if the current Aoba Kumicho introduces me on the first day?" Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow.

"Well..." Matsukawa sighs looking at Oikawa, yeah I don't fucking think I want him there in the middle of his heat. "the meeting date is the week Oika--" getting cut off by Makki before he could finish. "Hey, watch your mouth Mattsun." the pink haired man glared.

"It's fine Makki." Oikawa waving both of them off... "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry Iwa-chan, you can handle this one, You ran Sei longer than when I took over Aoba. You got this..." he says apologetically, "I'll be there for when the Ubugawara group comes."

Their meeting was cut shortly due to Makki and Mattsun forcing Oikawa to go and take a rest.

Iwaizumi just nodded silently, he looks like he wanted to say something but just shoved it back in.

They thread of to the side, in hushed voices. Trying not to make the Sei's boss suspiscious of Oikawa's rut. "When An-chan gets here take her to my room." Oikawa nods to Makki.

"Sure. Please go to bed now." Matsukawa lightly orders. Pushing the taller man into the direction of his room.

Friday

4am

Oikawa keeps tossing and turning the whole night, without a wink of sleep in his system. The sheets in the makeshift nest is in disarray, Makki and Mattsun's clothes covering his pillows. 

He's so grouchy. Unsure of it's from lack of food or his monthly dose of animalistic horny but he just wants to fucking go to sleep.

How much longer does he have to wait until An-chan gets here?

Oikawa stands up, ruffling his brown hair and started staggering towards the porch door. Opening it with what little strength he has left on his limbs. He sighs, closing his eyes and concentrating on the cold early morning breeze.

He hears a soft knock on his door, it's one of their house servants, offering him something to eat or drink since he couldn't sleep properly.

"If we have milkbread... that would be lovely." he whispered, too tired to even stand up and properly greet her.

She just bows her head and gently closed the door. 

Oikawa slowly starts to drift away when he hears her trutting back in the room. Milk bread and hot tea in hand.

"My daughter is an Omega... and Genmai-Cha always helps her get through with the cramping... I hope it does something for you, sir." she offers.

Oikawa smiles gently at her, thanking her for the care she put in trying to feed him.

He takes a few small bites of the bread, the only solid thing he's been able to consume today. The hot tea helping him keep the bread down, the warmth and lightness of the beverage calming his stomach.

He hears the room adjacent to him open, he spots Kunimi and Iwaizumi talking to each other. A few moments later, he sees Iwaizumi dress up and leave the room. 

During that small split second, he was focused on the way the tanned man got up and reach for his clothes, the way his back and arm muscles flex in favor of wearing a shirt. Oikawa feels something deep within him stir, his stomach was in knots once again. He got up just in time to run towards his bathroom and puke out all of the contents in his stomach which is close to nothing.

His eyes are filled with tears, his nose clogged and his mouth was hacking. Every hole in his body seemed to be against him today and he just wanted to fucking get rid of it. Body dsymorphia at it's finest.

Oikawa staggers inside the shower and quickly flips the cold water open, he doesn't give a shit if he's still in his robes. He just wanted to get this itchy feeling out of his system. "Disgusting."

It was half past seven when Hanamaki and Anju found him inside the bathroom, cold water still running against his face but he was slumped inside the tub.

Hanamaki dropped everything and rushed towards him, kneeling down and frantically caressing and slapping his face gently.

Anju was shaking but she slowly closed the running water. She calls after Tooru in a soft motherly voice, gathering all the towels in the bathroom and covering him with them.

She slowly rubs Hanamaki's back, assuring him that Tooru is just too tired and feel asleep in the shower. She told Makki to change out of his wet suit, "I got him. Don't worry."

Hanamaki didn't want to let go, he was being very territorial of Tooru. 

Then the older man felt a shaky hand rub the back of his neck, "Makki, I'm fine... I have An-chan with me. Go rest." Tooru gave him a tired smile.

Hanamaki grit his teeth and slowly let go, giving way for Anju to take over and get the brunette out of the bath. 

Saturday

3am

Oikawa doesn't remember how he got out of the bath or got changed into fresh sets of clothes but when he woke up. His room was clean, the evening breeze coming in from the porch windows and An-chan tightly wrapping him in a motherly embrace, but the world has different plans for him tonight.

She was softly cooing and brushing his hair, "Oh, sorry did I wake you up?"

Oikawa jolts awake, sweat pooling in the back of his head, "An-chan... please call Issei or Hiro..." his vision blurs and the room just starts spinning. 

"Tooru-kun, breathe. Breathe!" the brunette focuses on a motherly face, Oikawa doesn't realize that Anju has been rubbing his shoulders aggresively, shaking him as she commands for him to breathe. 

A string of loud footsteps from the corridors came in a rush, the shoji doors were forced open, reavealing a sweaty duo. Hanamaki dove down on the floor, framing Oikawa's figure with his own. Matsukawa gently escorts Anju outside the room, he calmly held Hanamaki's shoulders, "Calm down Hiro, you're more frantic than he is." Matsukawa gently grabs Oikawa away from the pink haired man's grip, placing his forehead against the brunette's.

"Tooru, listen to me." the curly haired man commands. "Follow my breathing... I got you"

The brunette closed his eyes shut, trying to even out his breathing.

He opens his heavy lids, feeling the grip on his hands and around his waist. Oikawa realized they were back in the isolated room, cuddled up with Hanamaki and Matsukawa on either of his side. He wriggles further in their embrace and allows himself to sleep some more.

Sunday

6am

Tooru woke up in cold sweat, gasping as he sat up. He surveys the room, he doesn't remember changing clothes or moving. 

He feels a warm hand rub his arms, "Tooru."

the brunette glanced down, Issei and Hiro are cuddled up next to either of his sides, tucked in the thick duvet. 

"Do you want something to eat?" the curly haired man whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"Just water." was the only response the older man heard before the brunette was back to wriggling inside the sheets.

Time passed. Tooru heard footsteps shuffling to and fro the whole day. Soft whispers of their servants and hand-maids moving the room or trying to feed him but his body felt like led. He feels like his whole body is drowning, like a heavy cinder block that'd keeping him from floating. His mouth feels like sandpaper when he swallows yet he stays unmoving in the bed. Opting to sleep off the pain than feel the unwanted sexual urges resurface.

Monday

3am

Oikawa peers his eyes open and sees a familiar strawberry haired weirdo sitting next to his futon, the light on the lamp was set on low as former scrunches his brows together as he try to read the documents probably delivered by Mr.Refreshing

"Makki..." Oikawa whispered.

Hanamaki almost threw the folders from surprise. He was in full alert from the barely audible sound from the boss, "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." the brunette smiled tiredly.

"Here. Good thing I went out today." Hanamaki opened up a pack of milk bread and handed it to Tooru.

The latter slowly sat up, pinching the soft bread and balling the piece absentmindedly in between his fingertips before popping it to his mouth. Hanamaki just observed him quietly, placing the folder on his far right.

The older sat up straight and cleared his throat, "I know you hate this a lot but I still think Iwaizumi should know about your condition."

Tooru stopped rolling the piece of bread and opted to look at Hanamaki, focusing his deep brown eyes. Despite the darkness of the room, Hanamaki could feel the piercing glare from Tooru.

"I feel that we could trust this man, I know you're more of a 'observe the subject and find a weakness' type of man but my gut tells me he's reliable."

"Takahiro." this time Tooru's voice is devoid of emotion and familial sweetness, "You fucking know how much I have to lose if outsiders get a hold of this informat-"

"I have only known him for less than a week and I could already tell you how loyal and patient he is."

"Takahiro..."

"At least, learn to trust him like how you did for me and Issei."

"Sigh. Okay, but that's a very low blow. Also this discussion is off the table. I don't know what he did to impress you and Issei so much but please, let me keep my own judgements on him."

"You're so crabby." 

"Hey, I'm supposed to be more cautious! It's not just my head on the stake if something goes wrong!"

"Yes boss. Just remember we'll be here until the end."

Tuesday

12am

Oikawa was woken up by a violent jolt, he could feel the heat curling around his ankles to his thighs, "Mie-san!" he calls out desperately. 

One of the eldest house servants step inside his room, pushing his bangs away and placing a soft hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up." She withdraws her hand and quickly opens up a water bottle. "Here. please drink this."

The brunette claws at his chest as he tries to chug down the water, his breath catching mid-gulp. Oikawa started hacking, his ears are ringing. He looks up through teary eyes to see the maids shuffling around his room.

Someone is on the phone. Probably calling Issei and Hiro to let them know about the situation. 

He closed his eyes, counting from 10 to 1, trying to steady his breathing. I worked so hard for this, so hard. But this stupid fucking body just doesn't want to cooperate.

It's very ironic how someone with a god-complex has crippling inferiority complex too. Oikawa is in the middle of his heat as these toxic thoughts start scratching at the back of his head. The helplessness, the uncontrollable lust for something or someone to hold him. It's disgusting, it's gross and degrading and he just wants it. He wants it so bad that he's quaking. He's shaking from thinking about some no-faced alpha to impregnate him, he feels his lower half harden. Tries to ignore it, but for how long?

The brunette feels Mie-san's small hands rub circles on his back, bringing him back to the present, "You're okay... You're right here. You'll be fine. We got you." she assures him. Her swet motherly voice soothing his aching limbs. All he could do is nod his head, too afraid that he'll have another panic attack if he opened his mouth.

## 

Oikawa can feel the anxiousness washing away. He opened his tired eyes to scan the room, it's mostly filled with winter blankets and clothes from Hanamaki and Matsukawa

Mie-san enters the room gingerly, lighting some calming incense by the window. "Oikawa-san, if you're feeling better cannyou sit down for me and drink the tea?" she asks.

Oikawa complies, picking up the warm drink and downing it slowly. "You haven't eaten anything solid in days. Please try to stay hydrated while I fix you a meal."

The man nods obediently, Mie-san then gathers the blankets folded in the corner of the room and drapes them on top of Oikawa.

"Kunimi-san and Yahaba-san will be here shortly." she bows down, gracefully exiting the room.

Oikawa is left in the room with his thoughts, pawing at the soft material of the blanket. He wonders if Iwaizumi will be able to handle it on his own everytime this happens. 

He closed his eyes, pulling the sheets to cover his face. He was finally at peace since the day the branch family dropped by.

Oikawa wonders how the hell he could make everyone feel comfortable in the main house, how he could make the Aoba-faction trust him.

His thoughts keep coming back to a certain grouchy man. Without warning his hands start getting slick with sweat, the heat in his stomach turning. "Fuck, I thought it should almost be done." he tries to curl up and hide further in the sheets only to be met with a faint comforting scent.

Someone unfamiliar yet distinct. A scent similar to the one that clung to him after the meeting at Nekoma state. The one he keeps smelling at the room balcony for the first 3 nights of his heat.

Suddenly it clicks, Like a cog in a machine being pieced together perfectly.

Whether the person responsible for his heat being triggered is aware or not. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update! Hope people are still interested in this 😭💕 Lmk what you guys think!


End file.
